Draco can't Cook!
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: This has been in my head for years but it never seems to fit into a story so I thought that I would just write it as a short drabble of Drarry. Harry comes home from work to find Draco in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner. Mentions of MPREG.


Draco can't Cook

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_This has been in my head for years but it never seems to fit into a story so I thought that I would just write it as a short drabble of Drarry. Harry comes home from work to find Draco in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner. Mentions of MPREG. _

It had been a long day. The Ministry had inundated him with paperwork over the last couple of months and he was still struggling to catch up with it all. However he had discovered that being buried under mountains of paperwork was preferable to being stuck indoors with his pregnant and hormonal husband, who was prone to bursting into tears at any given moment.

He loved the daft bugger, he really did but the whole pregnancy thing was starting to get to him. Harry would never voice this aloud however for fear of having another tea cup thrown at his head. Draco was in his sixth month and was already bigger than he was supposed to be as he was caring twins. Harry thought that he looked ravishing and he really was glowing but Draco just thought that he was fat and unsightly, most of the time refusing to leave the house.

On the way home Harry stopped off at a muggle flower stall and bought an extra-large bouquet of Draco's favourite, white roses. The same flower that they had had at their wedding. He was feeling a little sentimental today as it was their one year anniversary. The fact that he had had to work today was the reason the tea cup had been thrown.

He stepped out of the floo and into their living room to silence. Instantly Harry panicked. Draco didn't like silence, he always had the television or the radio on, the house had never once been this quite since they had moved in. "Dray, baby?" Harry called tentatively, putting his work bag down and progressing through to the kitchen, which is where he found his husband. He placed the flowers on the counter and sighed.

The kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it. A bomb that consisted of flour, eggs, food colouring, some unidentified green mush and some form of chocolate mixture, all of it coating the walls, ceiling and work surfaces. In the middle of the apocalyptic kitchen nightmare was Draco. He was sat on the floor, some of the chocolate mixture smeared across one cheek and flour covering his clothes. There was a mixing bowl in front of him and a wooden spoon discarded to his left. Harry had to stifle a laugh, knowing that it would only spur on the blondes wrath, as he knelt down so that he could be face to face with his husband.

"Baby," Harry said carefully, trying to gage his hormonal husband's mood, "Are you okay?"

"No," He wailed, throwing his arms up into the air in distress. "I wanted to cook you dinner, just me and no house elves, I wanted it to be special for us, I'm useless. How am I going to take care of our babies when I can't even cook?"

"Oh Dray, you're not useless," Harry said softly, using his thumb to wipe away some of the chocolate smear on his husbands cheek, cautiously putting it in his mouth and discovering that it wasn't half bad. "You know you're going to be a brilliant mummy." Harry teased him, Draco only glared back. "How about I take you out to dinner this evening, just the two of us?"

"I can't," Draco said bursting into tears again, "None of my robes fit me, I'm fat and I'm ugly, you don't want to be seen in public with me."

Harry sighed, nothing he said right now was going to help matters, all he could hope for was some damage control. "I would be honoured to be seen in public with my husband who is gorgeous and glowing. You still look as beautiful to me today as you did on our wedding day. The fact that you are carrying our children only makes me love you more. I would happily show you off to the world but if you would prefer I'll run you a bath, clean up the kitchen and then we can order in a take away."

Draco looked at Harry as if he didn't believe a single word that he said. The Gryffindor however gave him an incredulous look that dared him to challenge a single thing that he had said. Offering his hand to the pregnant blonde to help him up, Draco accepted and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Harry drew him close, the swell of his stomach nestled protectively between them.

"Okay," Draco said with a whimper as Harry wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "But can we please leave the house elves to clean up and you join me in the bath?"

"Anything for you my love," Harry replied with a smile, drawing him in for a long and passionate kiss. "Happy Anniversary Dray."


End file.
